The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Stitch in Time’.
The new plant was discovered by the Inventor during the summer of 2003 as a non-induced, naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Hosta ‘Summer Breeze’ (not patented) at his nursery in Olathe, Kans., USA. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division in 2004 in Olathe, Kans. and by tissue culture in 2005 in Waseca, Minn., has shown the unique and distinct characteristics of this new plant are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.